A personal identification method utilizing signature data is widely known as one personal identification method for identifying a person.
This method usually requires an input apparatus called an electronic tablet for enabling entry of signature data. Moreover, the electronic tablet must have a writing surface of sufficient size for a user to write a signature. When the user writes a signature on the writing surface, the electronic table acquires time-sequence data pertaining to coordinates of the pen tip, writing pressure of a pen, or the like are acquired by the electronic tablet. The thus-acquired data are utilized as signature data for personal identification.